lioden_polskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozmnażanie
Gdy uda nam się oswoić naszą pierwszą lwicę, po jakimś czasie będzie ona w stanie się rozmnażać z naszym lwim przywódcą. Wchodzimy do naszego Legowiska (Den), a następnie wybieramy jaskinię (cave) w której znajduje się nasza lwica. right right Przy lwicach, które polują mamy znaczek włóczni, tak więc jak widzicie, moje obie lwice mogą ruszyć na łowy. Obok lwic ciężarnych znajduje się znaczek serduszka. Lwica ciężarna nie może ruszyć na polowanie. Obok lwic, które gotowe są do rozmnażania, widnieje znaczek płomyka. Jak widać, Shara może zajść w ciążę! Tak więc kliknijmy na jej imię i przenieśmy się na jej stronę! right Widzicie tą niebieską ramkę? Pisze w niej "This lioness is in heat and will be for 2 more days.", co oznacza, że moja lwica będzie w stanie się rozmnażać jeszcze tylko przez dwa realne dni. Po urodzeniu lwiątek, trzeba będzie odczekać kilka kolejnych realnych dni nim będzie mogła ponownie zajść w ciążę. Dobrze, teraz jesteśmy na profilu mojej lwicy. Oprócz rozmnażania lwicy możemy także tutaj podnieść jej poziom kiedy będzie miała wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia, które uzbierała np. podczas polowania, a poza tym możemy ją nakarmić i bawić się z nią. Karmienie i zabawa są ważne, gdyż gdy lwice (lub lwy) z naszego stada zaczną się nudzić lub będą chodzić głodne, to odejdą w końcu ze stada. Dobrze, zjeżdżamy teraz w dół strony i szukamy czegoś takiego jak "Breed Lioness". right Jest! Naciskamy teraz przycisk "Breed?". Uwaga! Lwica może nie zajść w ciążę za pierwszym razem! Zależy to od jej płodności! Płodność naszej lwicy możemy sprawdzić w "Breeding Info", które znajduje się na jej profilu tylko troszkę wyżej. right Jak widzicie, płodność (Fertility) mojej lwicy jest dobra (good). Dobrze, naciśnijmy teraz przycisk "Breed?". Po naciśnięciu go wyskoczy wam komunikat z zapytaniem, czy jesteście pewni, że chcecie by ta lwica zaszła w ciążę. Klikamy "Tak". right Wspaniale! Udało się i Shara zaszła w ciążę! Dostaliśmy powiadomienie, że nasza lwica zaszła w ciążę oraz, że nasz samiec stracił 5% energii. Dostaliśmy również informację, że powinniśmy zbudować dla niej coś na wzór gniazda by mogła bezpiecznie urodzić. Upewnijcie się wcześniej, że macie materiały na zbudowanie gniazda. Jeśli lwica będzie rodzić bez gniazda to poroni! Klikamy na powiadomieniu wytłuszczone słowo "here" i idziemy zbudować "gniazdo". right Dobrze, tutaj możemy zbudować dla niej "gniazdo". Jak widzicie, mam tutaj spis o nazwie "Nesting Items in Hoard". "Gniazdo", które zbudujemy, musi być zbudowane z przedmiotów, które razem dadzą nam 6 użyć (uses). Jak widzicie, przy każdej rzeczy mamy napisane ile takich "użyć" ona ma. Wybierajcie mądrze z czego robicie gniazdo, ponieważ stracicie te rzeczy na zawsze! right Jak widzicie, wybrałam rzeczy, które dają nam razem 6 "użyć". Teraz klikamy "Make Nest". right Na samej górze strony pojawił nam się komunikat, że udało nam się zbudować "gniazdo" i lwica będzie mogła teraz bezpiecznie urodzić! right Wchodząc na profil naszej lwicy widzimy, że zmieniła ona pozycję w której ona dotychczas siedziała. U góry pojawia się nam komunikat w niebieskiej ramce, który informuje nas, że lwica jest w ciąży i urodzi za trzy realne dni. Poza tym pisze tam kto jest ojcem lwiątek, informuje nas także, że lwica ma "gniazdo" i urodzi bezpiecznie oraz, że nie może polować podczas ciąży. Nim postanowisz rozmnażać swoje lwy, upewnij się, że masz wystarczająco duże terytorium, bo inaczej lwy wkrótce cię opuszczą! Poza tym oznacz jedną z lwic jako "Broodmother" by ta mogła opiekować się nowo narodzonymi lwiątkami i by zapewniała im bezpieczeństwo! Może być tylko jedna "Broodmother" na 10 terytorium! Jeśli twoje lwiątka nie będą pod jej ochroną to będą miały nikłe szanse na przeżycie. Uwaga! Broodmother może opiekować się (prawdopodobnie) tylko 5 lwiątkami na raz!